Lost of Memories
by TsukihanaYUE
Summary: Gintoki lost his memory on accident while buying Jump. He does not want to remember. Hijikata wants to help him to remember his memory. What will Gintoki do? HijiGin
1. Chapter 1

**Loss of Memories**

**Pairings: HijikataxGintoki**

Summary: Gintoki lost his memory during accident while buying Jump.

I do not own Gintama.

* * *

_What happening to me? Why my head is so painful? Why am I lying here?_

_Huh? Why the skies become red? Is this already sunset? It's me who become red. Why? My eyes are blurring, I can't see a thing even my fingers. I can't remember a thing. What will happen to me?_

_The sky become dark and it all black in color._

_Who am I?_

Shinpachi and Kagura went to pick Gintoki at the hospital. Gintoki has lost his memory during an accident by buying Shonen Jump.

"What?! Gin-san lost his memory?!"

"That even better, he can work a better job and pay his debt properly." When he walked at the street many people said that words to him.

If the usual Gintoki, he will be just annoyed but now, and under this situation, it must be tough to him.

"Gin-chan, don't be sad. Cheer up a bit aru."

"GIN-SAN!!!" A girl (stalker girl) jumped to Gintoki.

"Gin-san, you are so rude to forget me! You say that you forever will not forget me that night!" She hugged Gintoki tightly until him hardly to breathe.

"Sac-chan-san, no mater what you say even your sadistic character cannot make Gin-san remember it!" Shinpachi tired to safe him from her.

"Even if cannot, I also want to make him remember, use my super sadistic character."

Shinpachi's anger had raise. "Stop your super M character! Even normal people don't want to use that idea to remember!" Shinpachi shouted at her. Kagura just stand a side and ate sukonbu.

'_I'm so tired.'_ Gintoki want to get back home and rest. He was so tired after at the hospital.

_What type of people am I? An adult that never work, no confidence, have many debt, I still have what valuable things to live on? People that I meet on the street, all of them use a disgusting expression looked at me, it is too hurt._

"_No! That is not true, Gin-san!" _

"_I don't want this! I don't want salary; only sukonbu is enough for me."_

"_GIN-SAN!!!"_

_This is a good decision for leaving both of them than follow me. This is for their good. I cannot stay in this city, a person like me, I have to go to a city that everyone do not recognize me, no mater what but first I have to find a job._

"Oh, yes. Thank you for the information. If you see some suspicious people, call the Shinsengumi."

"Y-yes."

_Who is that guy? Where did I saw that guy before?_

The man with Shinsengumi clothes turned his head and his face was frowning like someone had annoying him.

"Tch! Meet some pissed people."

_His eyes also same as others, show a disgusting expression._

"I say, what are you doing at here without bring your bokuto? These days have some terrorist at here so we are-" When he turned his head and saw his was gone, he went to found him.

"DON'T INGORE ME!" He shouted at Gintoki.

"Oi! Yorozuya!" Hijikata hold his hand to stop him.

"Just now did you hear what I say!? We are investigating if you run around the street like that it really a problem to us."

"…Sorry."

"Huh?" He thought he heard some words came out from his mouth, he could not hear it loudly so he tired to ask him.

"What are you saying?" He received no responded so he tired to turn his head to him.

"Oi! Look here…" He let go of Gintoki hand and he kneeled on the ground.

"Sorry…I'm very sorry!"

_What happened to him?_ "What happen to-?!" He turned his head around and shocked to see that he was crying. He felt a slight of guilty to see he cried.

After Gintoki told him the story about him and he understand why.

"Oh, so you lost your memory. That expression was the truth of your lost memory because you will not show it if the usual you." He flashed back of Gintoki usual expression was like a dead fish sort of that.

"Even who you are also?" Gintoki nodded to him. "Even thought I don't know who I am."

"I'll help you, follow me." Hijikata took his hand hastily and it hurt Gintoki a bit.

"Ouch!" Then he realized that this guy knew him very well and tired to help him remember his memory so he struggled.

"I don't want…don't want to remember. I don't want to remember the disgusting of me!" Gintoki shouted and struggled even louder until Hijikata bring him to a small house and kicked the door.

"I don't want to go back to myself!" He was push hard down to the ground and heard Hijikata closed the door behind him. He turned his head around to look the place curiously.

"Here is…?"

Hijikata hold his chin not to let he turn. "Here is our investigated place so nobody will come here so…" Gintoki eyes widen when a warm sensation touch his lips. After a few seconds, Hijikata broke the kiss. Gintoki was still shocked of his action. "D-doing w-what…?"

Hijikata was looking him and met his gaze. He closed the distant between him and Gintoki and kissed him but this time the kiss was rough and hungry. Gintoki was taken back and moaned in the kiss. By that time, Hijikata took his opportunity to sneak in Gintoki clothes. Gintoki blushed by that touch.

He was grasp for breathe and his ruby eyes was wet by his tears. "W-why…s-stop it…"

Hijikata choose to ignore him and continue to kiss his chest.

Gintoki had it enough, he want to stop this. "No…don't! E-enough!" His breathe out for air as if he lack for oxygen. He couldn't take it more.

"ENOUGH!!!"

At the same time he was shouted, they heard an explosion. Hijikata stand up from Gintoki and walked towards the door.

"Yamazaki! What happening?"

"Vice-commander! Are you alright?" _Why do you come out from this place?_

"How was the situation?"

"We have two people injured but alive."

"Bring them to hospital, others things I will take care."

"Yes, sir."

Gintoki step out from the house and saw blood on the ground. He felt awful disgust and gross, he covered his mouth. Hijikata saw his reaction of this and took his hand to his mouth and kiss it. "Gintoki…"

After a short silent, he looked at him and saw his eyes with horror. He chooses to let him go. "Get in from here and run away." He walked away his and stopped his pace. "At least I not hate you." After he say this, he gone to the incident place.

* * *

Many reporters came to the incident place and interview the witness and the members of Shinsengumi. The Shinsengumi were angry because some of their comrade died instead of the terrorist. Gintoki looked at this and realized what he had to do.

"Reporters? Let them be but don't let them near Kondo-san. Ah! No problem, I will-" Hijikata stop talking after saw Gintoki. He was shocked to see him here. Gintoki face was bright red after run to find him. Hijikata smiled wickedly.

"Vice-commander?" Yamazaki called him on the side of the phone.

"Ah! Wait! Commander!"

"Toshi!!?" Kondo shouted at the side of the phone.

"Toshi, do you hear me? Oi! Where are you? I go to your place. Why you always like-" He could not finished his sentence and Hijikata already hang up his phone and walked towards Gintoki.

"Do you make up your mind?"

* * *

**Author Comment:** This is my first Gintama fanfic. I found this idea by reading a doujinshi, of course its not mine either. :P As I can say, I don't know I should continue this story or not. XD So, please reviews that I should continue this story or not by the way please ive some tips to write it. *bows*


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**_TsukihanaYUE_**

**~I might write a sequel if I have a time or an idea but better don't get your hope up.~**

**I also have a poll if one want me to continue this story.**

**See if can over my exception.  
**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14


End file.
